Snapped
by Sheyna-osirissystemlady
Summary: Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Sara are watching something really freaky going on in the break room. What the HELL is he doing?
1. Chapter 1

**Snapped**

**Chapter 1**

****

**Spoilers – **None that I know of. If you see any, let me know. (Unless of course you can't be bothered.)

**Rating – **Pg

**Season – **Pick your favourite

**Disclaimer – **I do not own or have ever owned CSI or its storyline, characters, yada yada yada yada.

**Author's Note – **Something seriously freaky has attracted Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara to the break room. Read if you want. Review if you want. And I really don't mind whether you are nasty or nice.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Sara stood outside the break room, all looking rather confused. They had been attracted to the break room by what was seemingly Grissom having a conversation on the phone. Except Grissom didn't have a phone to his ear.He was also doing something incredibly strange. He was kneeling in front of the sofa with his head carefully tucked under the cushions.

From the point of view of the five people standing at the door, Grissom was having a very serious and elaborate conversation with the underside of a piece of furniture.

This was the point in all of their lives which they had been dreading. He had finally snapped. Catherine stared with a pleasantly amused smile on her face. Warrick was shocked. Nick was trying desperately not to laugh and was on the verge of failure. Greg was stuck somewhere between terrified and entertained, and Sara was pissed off.

Sara, of course, had every reason to be pissed off. This man, the man whom she had come to respect and admire, had the _nerve_ to loose his mind! How dare he! She was relying on this man, on his way of life, to prove that she wasn't wasting her time being a lonely work-junky. And what had he gone and done? He'd gone bloody crazy. So Sara did what only Sara could think of to do in such a situation. She stormed off.

Greg was now confused. Should he laugh or scream? Of course, screaming would dispel all belief in his manliness, and he would never live it down. If he laughed however, he might let out a shriek of fear by accident. Or worse, he'd let Grissom know they were all watching him fall off the brink of sanity. So rather than scream, or even laugh, Greg stood there, now looking incredibly confused.

Nick could not hold it in any more. His boss, his perfect, holier-than-thou boss, had lost his marbles. He was talking to a sofa. Better yet, he was upside down and talking to a sofa. Grissom was now upside down, propped up by his hands, with his head down the back of the sofa, and his legs waving wildly in the air. Nick couldn't contain his amusement. If he laughed, Grissom would be alerted to their presence, so he did the next best thing. He ran away in search of Brass.

Warrick was quite disappointed by this stage. He, like Sara, had come to respect this man. To see him as almost a father figure. And the man had totally lost it. This man had helped overcome his own problems, still silent, and confusing as ever, and then he, of all people, had gone nuts. It just wasn't right.

Catherine was happy. Grissom wasn't perfect. She had always known that, and tried on any occasion to subtly prove it. But then he would go and admit that he wasn't perfect, which made her job a lot harder. If he admitted his imperfections, it made him more flipping perfect! But now he had gone barmy. Right in front of her. She had succeeded. Of course she was also happy that Grissom now appeared to be stuck upside down on a sofa with his head wedged between the seat and the backrest.

Then Brass joined them, followed by Nick. Brass's face was unreadable. He didn't appear happy, or sad, or amused. He was just…Brass. Until he took a camera phone from his pocket and captured Grissom's ass shaking from side to side as he attempted to unlodge himself from the sofa.

**Author's Note – **So? Like or hate. Let me know, 'cause there's a whole new chapter ready, if you want it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snapped**

**Chapter 2**

****

**Author's Note – **So, Chapter 2. Maybe this will shed some light on what Grissom is doing. Maybe it won't. I decide! Mwahahaha! I have power! Hehe. So, yeah. Review!

**Review Thankyous – **There are so many people who have reviewed the first chapter that I will only say this: I really appreciate such a huge response (and that was only one chapter!). Keep it up. Positive or negative, I really don't mind. I will take all criticisms on board. Thanks all of you. Osiris.

As Grissom rested there, ass waving, legs shaking, small yelps of terror escaping the sofa, the team wandered off. They had photographic proof. They needed Greg's new digital video camera. Soon they would have Grissom gone barmy on film. Ultimate blackmail.

Sara was in the locker room. She was no longer so pissed off. He was, she supposed, only human. That seemed weird. Grissom wasn't only human. He was the god of forensics. It just wasn't right! After careful though, she decided to wander off to Greg's lab. He had a digital camera. Why not take advantage of the moment. She might not get another chance to blackmail Grissom. If he was still on the same plain as everyone else.

Sara and the rest of the team arrived at Greg's camera together. Sara had the camera and was ready to walk back to the break room when the rest of the team came in. Silently they turned as one entity and headed back to Grissom.

"Noooooo." Grissom was screaming at this point. "Why do you always have to do this to me?"

Catherine shot a death stare at Nick who was sniggering whilst Greg filmed the…what should they call it? An incident? No. Too much like accident.

"Good lord you assholes! What the hell are you playing at!?1?" Grissom seemed truly angry at the sofa now. None of the team had seen him angry more than once. Except perhaps Catherine. But she was virtually the equivalent of his wife so she was allowed to.

"Come back you stupid little bastards!" Apparently the sofa was more than one being. Greg silently wondered if it had a name.

"This is the last time I feed you chocolate you twats!" He was feeding the sofa. 'Well that made it all much better didn't it!' Thought Sara.

"For the love of God, stop frickin' moving!" His ass started to shake again and he sank further and further down the back of the sofa. Warrick wondered how far he would get before the floor stopped him.

"Look, if you just do what I tell you, I promise never to use you in experiments again." EXPERIMENTS! Nick was verging on pissed off. First the fridge, now the sofa! This was out of hand. Catherine put her hand out to stop Nick pushing Grissom any further down the sofa.

"Thank you Beatrice. Alright Albert, you next." If he'd named and was talking to the sofa, Brass wondered what else Grissom had formed a 'relationship' with.

"YES!!!" Yelled Grissom, and started wiggling again. This time he wasn't wiggling down, he was wiggling up. His legs flapped about wildly as he tried to find his footing. An arm came loose and he fell sidewise into the wall. "Shit!" He screamed and stuck the arm back down the sofa. "Gotcha you S.O.B!" His arm flew out of the sofa again, followed by the second arm. He used his elbows and slowly unwedged his head from between the seat and the backrest. "I'm free! Hah! That'll teach you, you little sod." He turned around triumphantly, coming face to face with his team. "Oh."

"Grissom. What the… I mean… Why?" Catherine was no longer happy. She was shocked and stunned. As were the rest of the team.

"I was…. They were, erm." He stuttered. Obviously he was embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position.

"What the hell were you doing?" Stuttered Brass, slowly.

"I was. I was." He held out his hands. Slowly and careful opening the palm. He looked quite ashamed of himself. Like a child with his hand in a cookie jar. "I had to rescue my cockroaches."

**Author's Note – **So, what do you think? Did it live up to your expectations? Let me know.****


End file.
